


It’s my party and I’ll come if I want to

by StilesHale91



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Bittersweet Ending, Blood, Cemetery, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Demons, Double Anal Penetration, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Fights, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kissing, Lace Panties, M/M, Oral Sex, Spellmaster, Threesome - M/M/M, Touching, Trick or Treating, creature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Benny's birthday and Stiles is eager to do anything to make it memorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s my party and I’ll come if I want to

“What’s that pout for?” 

“I just doubt that anyone will show up to my birthday party.” The table was full with the Avengers styled invitation cards, the brunette boy writing them diligently. “It’s not fair it’s on the 31th of October.”

“Nah, it’ll be cool, everyone can come in costumes, you don’t just celebrate your birthday but also Halloween, now how cool is that.” The older boy pressed a kiss onto the other’s cheek and wrapped an arm around him. “Aren’t you a bit too old for such party though?”

“Ahh of course I am, but grandma insisted on to call all the neighbor kids, and my friends, she already ordered the cake and bought these invitation cards…it’s humiliating Stiles…I’ll turn 15, others celebrate it at clubs or cool swimming pool parties with DJs.” He huffed but giggled when his boyfriend pressed some kisses along his neck. 

“It’ll be a great party, believe me. We can also send some invitation cards out to the pack. I can’t guarantee that Scott will be here but maybe someone else will.” Stiles slipped his arms around Benny and pulled him close to himself. “I promise you, that you’ll have lots of fun, I’ll take care of that, you only have to do one thing. It’s about the costume.”

“Yeah? What of it?” 

“You can choose any kind of costumes but it has to include a skirt.” Stiles entwined his fingers with Benny’s, spreading more kisses onto the boy’s upper arm as he moaned a little displeased. 

“I….ah…do I have to Stiles?”

“If you’ll do it for me, I assure that you’ll really enjoy the party…nahh do it for me.” Stiles puckered his lips and Benny eventually couldn’t say no like usually to the handsome boy so agreed on it. 

Benny was hiding in the kitchen, behind the table praying no one will recognize him, because he just looked ridiculous, if he would still had his pocket money he’d have rent a costume like a nurse, or some hot anime character, but he had to ask for the money from his grandma who took care of the order making the biggest mistake with that. He was putting the orange chocolates into his mouth one after the other being close to cry, but he snapped out of his bad mood immediately when he felt arms wrapping around him tight from behind and Stiles whispered ‘hello’ on the sexiest voice tone that was possible into his ear. 

“Hey Birthday Boy. You look sweet like a cupcake, Benny..can’t I just eat you up right now?”

“You’re sill….damn….your costume…it’s awesome…why am I the only one in this ridiculous costume?” 

“Hey, you’re my own porcelain doll, so pretty. I love your black wig, with the pink ribbons.” Stiles whispered as he pressed a few kisses onto the other’s cheek. “Then the white top with those extra ribbons, the cute pink skirt, then those sweet laced pink socks.”

“But gosh, you have this cool steam punk costume and me, like a chubby version of Melanie Martinez.”

“You’re beautiful, stop worrying Benny.” Stiles said and pressed one more kiss onto the boy’s cheek gently wiping some chocolate off from the other’s cheek before he stole one piece of orange chocolate. “You’ll see why I asked you to wear a skirt and you’ll like it.” He added before there was knocking on the door, quite a lot of guests arrived from the neighborhood in all kind of costumes placing the gift boxes onto a white table where all the rest were placed. After greeting them, Benny walked back to the kitchen with Stiles to eat more sweets. “See? I told you, it won’t be a dead party.”

“Yes, but I doubt any of your friends will come.” Benny said digging his hand into a jar and pulled out three maple candies stuffing them into his mouth, while Stiles was sipping on a coke, resting his left arm around Benny’s waist, listening to the silly birthday themed songs which were played on the hifi.

“Actually one just arrived.” Stiles waved towards Liam who entered the house and walked up to them. “Heeey…what’s up with your costume?”

“Hi, well I am a teen wolf.” The blonde boy said with a smile waving at Benny, before he glanced back at Stiles.

“A teen…wolf? Jesus Christ that’s the dullest costume idea ever, you in a hoodie and jeans. Really, that’s the best idea you came up with?” 

“I forgot to get a costume, I was busy enough to pick the right gift, so I just came like this. Sorry Mr Goth.”

“Mr…what? I’m Brendon Urie from the Mona Lisa clip.”

“Guys, guys…hey, after all I invited Liam for my birthday party, and there’s no dress code.” Benny said as he walked up to them and wrapped his arms around Stiles’ chest pressing a kiss onto his neck then smiled down at Liam. “Thank you so much for accepting the invitation, Liam, I doubted that anyone would come but so far it’s not that bad.” 

“Yeah…thanks for coming Liam.” Stiles said eventually and patted the boy’s shoulder gently, showing him where he could place the gift and where he could eat or drink inside the living room. Once the boy left, Benny picked up the jar onto his lap and swung his legs back and forth from the bar chair munching on the maple candies. “He’s cute.” 

“You think so? Are you planning to make me jealous?” Stiles whispered into the boy’s ear while he stroked his cheek, gasping when Benny’s grandmother almost gave them a heart attack when out of nowhere she snapped at her grandson. 

“Benny! Don’t eat up all the sweets!”

“Gr..grandma....bu..buw..but there are en..enough sweets out there, in the living room for the guests.” Benny said still with full mouth, rolling his eyes once his grandmother took the jar out of his hands and put it back on its place.

“I made these for the guests too, and you’ll have your cake soon, don’t eat yourself full already. Stiles, make sure he won’t nosh more sweets.”

“Understood ma’am.” Stiles said with a grin before he tore off a napkin and wiped his boyfriend’s mouth before he pressed a kiss onto his forehead. “I guess we should go inside now.” Stiles held onto his hand and walked to the big dining room where the long table was designed with colourful napkins, paper plates, glasses, juices and balloons. Stiles pulled him along to the end of the table first him sitting down before he pulled Benny onto his lap. Some people were at the table, including Liam as well who was chatting with some guys and girls with a few seats farther from them. As the pink silk skirt was long enough Stiles easily slipped his right hand under it without anyone noticing it.

“What are you doing?” Benny mumbled back quietly to his boyfriend, as he felt his hand going lower, then could feel the other pushing down his own zipper.

“Remember, I told you, you’ll have fun if you’ll wear a skirt.” Stiles smirked as he didn’t wear underwear and just when his jeans were unzipped he could feel the other’s laced panties against his cock. 

“But…front of everyone?” Benny asked but just when he felt the other’s warm half hardness between his arse cheeks, he didn’t want to bother discussing it anymore, as the idea already made him erect. He shifted a bit on the boy’s lap as if he would be leaning towards the apple juice so he’d give enough space for his boyfriend to penetrate him. Stiles licked his lips as he pushed the sexy laced panties aside and pressed the wet tip of his cock against the boy’s hole, easily slipping inside, as they were living a rather active sexual life together. He gently pulled Benny back onto his lap, panting as he felt him sitting down onto his hard dick. Just then the lights turned down, everyone taking their seats, Benny’s grandmother bringing in the cake with the fifteen candles on top of it, the guests singing ‘Happy Birthday to you’ while Stiles gently moved his cock deep and deeper inside the Birthday Boy’s delicious arse. He felt how Benny’s muscles tightened around his cock making him almost to yelp loudly but he knew he needed to be careful. 

“Make a wish Benny.” The others said being excited to finally eat from the creamed strawberry cake.

“Yeah, make a wish baby.” Stiles whispered as he slipped his hand back under Benny’s skirt and stroked his half hardness. Benny’s cheek was flushed from all the sensation, trying his best that the others wouldn’t find out what was really going on. He blew all the candles then pushed it farther so his grandma would give slices to everyone. He sipped into his apple juice and hummed as if he was moving for the rhythm of the song being played when in fact he wanted to feel Stiles’ cock moving more inside him. “You want me to come inside you? Hmm? Front of everyone?” 

“Yes.” He whispered back reaching out for the two slices of cakes. 

“Eat both, I’m hungry for something else.” Stiles said quietly as he thrust more inside Benny trying to hold a poker face, and watched how Benny was stuffing all the cake inside his mouth hungrily sucking off all his ten fingers, he only casually glanced around the room but his eyes got caught by the blonde boy’s staring. Oh! Of course, hyper sensitive werewolf nose. Stiles leaned in and pressed a kiss onto Benny’s neck before he looked back at the blonde boy with a smirk how he continued staring at them, knowing exactly what they were doing. From now on Stiles held his eyes on the blonde boy as he was moving his cock lightly inside Benny’s hole. Benny leaned forward to lean on his elbows, enjoying how Stiles was fucking him front of everyone even if they didn’t know about it. He only got a bit panicked when he saw Liam staring at them, he leaned back to Stiles but smiled blushed when he told him the boy sensed what they were doing. Stiles eventually cut the staring and looked down at the other’s bum in the skirt, feeling his soaked panties as was rubbing Benny while he was getting full of his orgasm, coming deep inside him, trying not to moan out loud. “Fuck…fuck…” Stiles mumbled and pressed a peck onto the back of Benny’s neck. “Shall we continue upstairs?” Once Benny lifted up from his lap Stiles quickly tucked his cock back inside his jeans before they got up from the table, heading up the stairs. When they were inside the boy’s room, Stiles let the door open on purpose, while he took Benny’s wig off along with his top and skirt, holding his eyes on Benny longingly who leaned down onto his chest on the bed only in that sexy pink laced panties plus the laced baby socks on him. “Hey…” Stiles welcomed the blonde boy who shyly stepped inside then he locked the door. “Would you like to join us?” Stiles tilted one of his eyebrow taking his steam punk hat off and placed it on the table. For a second it seemed like Liam will just leave but the brunette boy looked down a bit surprised how Liam kissed him on the lips, returning the kiss soon enough. Stiles dig his finger into the other’s short blonde hair, sucking on his lower lip, before he pulled back and walked over to the bed patting the mattress for the third boy who soon sat down beside him. Benny held his eyes on them while he was rubbing his hard cock against the spaceship themed blanket under him, soaking his pink panties with his dripping pre cum, he watched how the two boys were kissing passionately and stripped off front of him. When the two of them became hard as well Liam lowered down, pressing some kisses onto Benny’s cheek before he pulled his panties aside and pushed his cock inside, sucking on his own lower lip as he felt the warmness of it, being all slippery from Stiles’ sperm inside it. Once Liam pulled Benny up into a doggy pose, Stiles got onto his knees front of Benny. “I have the prettiest boyfriend.” He said before he pressed a kiss onto Benny’s sticky lips from the apple juice and candies, gently rubbing his cock around those full lips, before he pushed farther inside, Benny eagerly deepthroating him without trouble as it wasn’t the first time he sucked Stiles off. As he felt his tight lips around his cock, he groaned thankfully the music downstairs was loud enough so they wouldn’t be heard, he reached over grabbing tight onto the other’s pale arse. Liam wiped the sweat off his forehead with his lower arm, fucking the pretty boy in a rhythm which Stiles copied as he was fucking Benny’s throat, the two leaning over the delicate body as Liam and Stiles began to kiss passionately, the blonde boy leaving hickeys all over the other’s neck. Liam whimpered , his eyes glowing yellow as he was getting close to come. Stiles pulled his thick cock out of Benny’s mouth and positioned himself so he could shove his dick inside the boy’s full hole. Benny held tight onto his own pillow whining needy from the wonderful feeling of the double penetration inside his tight hole. They were thrusting their cocks inside Benny in a fast pace. First Liam came with a loud groan, the brunette boy beside him stared with wide eyes as the other’s fangs appeared for a few seconds while the other was having his intense orgasm. Soon Stiles came as well from the feeling of the other’s twitching cock and the juicy sticky warmness inside. The two boys pulled out at the same time sitting back onto their heels as they were panting gazing at the other’s delicious hole, with the loads of cum dripping down along his sexy thigh. 

“Will I get something in return, boys?” Benny asked as he eventually turned onto his back, the other two fixing their eyes onto the soaked panties and the boy’s hardness. First Liam crawled over to him kissing his lips where he could taste Stiles’ precum, deepening the kiss more, meanwhile Stiles took Benny’s cock inside his mouth and sucked on him slowly. 

“God..you felt so good when I was fucking you Benny.” Liam mumbled against the boy’s wet lips, who gave out a whimper soon closing his eyes down tight as he came inside his boyfriend’s mouth, who pulled back and crawled to Liam kissing him on the lips to share the cum with him, getting on top of him. As he was kissing with the blonde boy he just realized how much he’s been craving for this moment to kiss Liam, to be with him, to have fun with the two of them. 

Eventually the two boys snuggled up to Benny and pressed kisses onto his cute cheek.

“Do you want to stay with us Liam?” Stiles asked as he reached over and ran his palm along the short boy’s strong upper arm. 

“I…I…want to…but..neither of you would mind?” Liam asked shyly as he was new to all of this threesome thing. 

“No, because this guy here even thinks you’re cute.” 

“Jesus, shut up Stiles.” Benny chuckled and gave a little slap to the brunette boy before he glanced over at Liam. “So?”

“Well, yes. Of course, I can’t say no to the most handsome and the sweetest guys.” Liam grinned as he received kisses from the both of them. 

“Benny! Where are you? Open your presents!”

“I’ll be down in a second grandma!” Benny shouted loudly before he sat up on the bed and they quickly changed back to their clothes, Stiles helping Benny with his wig before he put his hat back on, so they could head downstairs. 

 

“So, how you liked my present?” Stiles asked as he was walking outside hand in hand with Benny and Liam, way after midnight, waving towards some kids who were in ghost costumes. 

“The video game cool, the butt plug, not so cool. Seriously you’re such a pig sometimes, what if I would have completely unwrapped it?” Benny sighed as Stiles had a laughing fit and Liam was snickering as well. “Ahhh anyway thank you Liam for the hockey team hoodie, I really love it.” 

“I knew you would realize what it is just in time.” Stiles said eventually and pressed few kisses onto the boy’s neck. “I can’t believe we’re trick or treating though. I’m seventeen and you two are fifteen.”

“Do you have a better thing to do on Halloween?” Liam asked as he took a candy from the Halloween themed sack what Benny was carrying. 

“As a matter of fact I do.”

“Alright, just one more house and we can do whatever you want Mr. Moodkiller.” Benny said as he pressed a peck onto Stiles’ nose then rushed up to the porch of a house waiting till they opened it and he got some chocolates with more candies, within minutes eating them up, so he handled the small sack to Liam to put it inside his red hoodie’s pocket. 

“So, where are we going?” Liam asked however didn’t get an answer for that so they talked about something else as they were walking along the street shortly arriving to a more deserted area. Soon Stiles stopped as they were front of the local cemetery. “Whoooh how spooky.” Liam said sarcastically as he crossed his arms, then rolled his eyes as he watched Stiles climbing up but as usually he was clumsy enough to slip and fell off from the high fence. Liam picked up Benny onto his back and climbed over the fence like that with him, landing without any problem. 

Benny gasped when Stiles grabbed him up into his arms and was pressed against a tree. 

“Is this all you can think about?” Benny asked snickering rather blushed how Stiles slipped his hand under his skirt and was kissing his neck. 

“Guys….guys…” Liam said on his veiled voice.

“I’m busy.” Stiles mumbled as he was dry humping against his boyfriend’s crotch.

“Guys!”

“What?!” Stiles asked annoyed however yelped when he saw what was going on, backing off with Benny behind Liam. “Please tell me it’s just some kind of a joke…” He panted as he held onto Liam’s shoulder, hiding behind the other. “You…you can sense it Liam…it’s not supernatural, right?” He asked as the three of them were slowly backing off. 

“It definitely is supernatural.” Liam said, his eyes turning yellow. “I won’t let this thing ruin our Halloween.” He roared towards the creature which was crawling on all fours, which had a sort of human look, but with longer arms and legs with claws and its head was hideous, with sharp demonic teeth. Stiles stared with shock how Liam ran against the creature but gasped when the boy was easily thrown against a gravestone, but Liam soon got up to try a second time with no more effect than the first time. 

“Leave it Liam!” Benny shouted and began to strut up towards the big creature. “Let’s see how you deal with a spellmaster.” He smirked not showing a single sign of fear, as he stared into those cold eyes and the bloody face, probably from the thing’s previous victims. Once he was clumsy with spells but since he spent his whole summer at the Spellmaster Academy things have changed. “Nocturna Nigredinis!” Benny shouted as a sort of shadow appeared around him which functioned like a shield for him. “Flagrantia Rubicans!” Liam and Stiles only stared in awe how the creature was burnt with flames however it attacked but thanks to the shield it wasn’t able to harm Benny. “I’m sending you back now where you came from!” Benny said on his firm voice as he lifted up his arm and shouted the spell as his eyes turned pitch black for the moment. “ Incendium Gehennae!” There was a huge sort of storm of fire attack which burnt the creature into ashes within seconds, the boy’s eyes turning back to its original colour as he turned back and faced the others. 

“Wow…I never knew your magic skills were this badass! Holy…god..” Stiles got up from the ground and hugged Benny tight to himself, Liam joining them as well however he held his eyes a bit uncertain on Benny, as he previously saw his eyes turning black for a few seconds, but decided to not mention it yet.


End file.
